Glossário
by Amora02
Summary: Coleção de One Shots sobre Sasuke e Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

_Em homenagem a Milayne Brambila, obrigada pelo apoio incondicional._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**NEPENTE (s.f)**

**Em grego:** Algo que ajuda a esquecer a tristeza e o sofrimento. lit. "_que faz desaparecer a dor_".

.

A primeira sensação foi (obviamente) de rigidez.

Ternura era algo muito longe de sua realidade.

Seu instinto o mandava se separar daquele enlace apertado.

Mas o soluço que ressoou daquele corpo feminino de aparência rosada não o permitiu, não que fosse muito emotivo com lágrimas, apenas deixou-se estar ali, sentindo o tecido de sua roupa ficar úmido.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio quando ela ergueu o rosto, e o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos verdes lacrimejados.

Um pequeno sorriso iluminou a face avermelhada.

- Bem vindo de volta. – Ela murmurou.

E de repente, Sasuke esqueceu-se do que a palavra solidão significava.

Ele não a abraçou de volta, nem sorriu como deveria ter sorrido, apenas balançou a cabeça e grunhiu algo que Sakura não entendeu.

Ela se afastou, envergonhada, olhando para o chão.

- Me desculpe.

- Sakura. – Ela o olhou, observando-o erguer o braço para lhe dar um peteleco na testa. – Obrigado.


	2. Chapter 2

Em homenagem a giseledute, por sempre ler as histórias que eu mando e á página do facebook "Glossário", que não faz ideia, mas me serve de muita inspiração.

"_Palavras são a matéria-prima do pensamento. Logo, imaginei que quanto mais palavras eu conhecesse, mais ideias eu poderia ter"_

* * *

><p><strong>La Douler Exquise (exp.)<strong>

**Em francês: **A intensa dor no coração de desejar alguém e saber que nunca poderá ter.

.

Havia se tornado um habito observá-la de longe.

Era estranho?

Sim.

Porém, aquela atividade esquisita lhe trazia uma sensação _aconchegante_.

Certa noite, estava prostrado no tronco de uma árvore – aquele que dava acesso visual perfeito a janela da sala da Haruno -, como de costume, quando a viu pegar um porta retrato (que lhe era muito familiar, _diga-se de passagem_).

Ela o abraçou forte, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Lembrou-se do cheiro, lágrimas e quentura quando ela o abraçou, há algumas semanas atrás.

_-Tsk._

Estalou a língua.

Cerrou os dentes.

Segurou o sentimento dentro de seu peito.

Tão perto, mas tão longe lhe soou irônico e doloroso.

Nunca proporcionaria a felicidade que ela merecia.

Nunca conseguiria se entregar por inteiro.

Nunca a teria ao seu lado.

Levantou-se.

Observou-a pela última vez e disse a si mesmo que era melhor assim.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest - <strong>Posteii o/  
><strong>Geropi -<strong> É um grande prazer saber que você leu, muito obrigada! Estou escrevendo coisas pequenas, pois tenho um sério problem com a minha imaginação que desliga do nada kkk  
><strong>giseledute - <strong>Sua linda, goxtooooosa, obrigada por ter lido, essa é pra tu 3


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Resiliência (SF):**

Combinação de fatores que proporcionam ao ser humano condições para enfrentar e superar problemas e adversidades sem entrar em surto psicológico.

.

**Parte I**

**590**

**.**

Itachi aproximou-se da face de seu irmão mais novo, encostando sua testa na dele.

Sasuke perplexo, de olhos arregalados, tentava entender o que havia acabado de ver.

_A verdade._

"Você não tem que me perdoar..." o irmão mais velho disse, "Não importa o que você decida fazer a partir de agora... Eu sempre vou te amar".

.

As luzes dos pisca-piscas reluziam alegremente nas casas.

_Dezembro, dia 24._

Sasuke vagava sem rumo pela cidade, vendo nos detalhes dos enfeites, o seu passado.

De fato era nostálgico aquele clima natalino.

Sua mãe o amava.

Seu pai era indiferente.

E Itachi, ele amava bolos, principalmente os natalinos.

Olhou através da vidraça de uma confeitaria famílias pegando suas encomendas, sorrindo, divertindo-se.

_Unidos._

Despertou de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que alguém o observava.

Sakura estava espantada, seus olhos verdes estalados e a boca rosada entre aberta.

-Você... Estava... Sorrindo.

Num instante a carranca monótona de Sasuke voltou, ele a encarou seriamente – mesmo que por dentro estivesse um pouco envergonhado.

Não percebera que estava _sorrindo._

-_UAU. –_Ela exclamou, ajeitou uns fios que teimavam em cair na sua face, levando-os para trás da orelha. –Você recebeu meu recado?

-Hm. –Ele maneou a cabeça.

-Você vai?

Ele se virou para a vitrine enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, estava esfriando cada vez mais.

Sakura deu um breve sacolejo e resmungou sobre a temperatura.

-Tomara que neve.

-Mal esfriou e você já esta tremendo, imagina quando nevar. –Sasuke a fitou de soslaio.

-É frio. –Ela riu. –Mas a neve é linda, deixa o natal mais com cara de natal.

-Eu não gosto de natal.

-Oh. –Sakura piscou várias vezes, embaraçada por pensar ter tocado num assunto _intocável, _a família de Sasuke. –Bem... Se você quiser aparecer, comeremos bolo, todos estarão lá.

Ela falou praticamente sussurrando.

-Eu vim pegar o bolo. –Sakura apontou para dentro da confeitaria.

-Aproveite. –Ele falou antes de desaparecer.

.

O memorial com os nomes dos heróis de Konoha estava vazio, Sasuke ficou aliviado por não ter que voltar mais tarde.

Uchiha Itachi estava gravado na pedra, não sabia se era saudades que o preenchia quando leu aquele nome.

"_Eu vou sempre te amar"._

A última frase que seu irmão lhe disse ecoava em sua mente, uma parte de si sussurrava que isso significava seguir em frente, já a outra, lhe inundava com incertezas.

Nunca daria certo para alguém como ele.

- Não esperava vê-lo aqui. –Kakashi aproximou-se de Sasuke, ficando do seu lado. –Vim dar feliz natal a eles.

-Mortos não escutam.

-Achei que você estivesse melhor.

-Eu estou.

-Não parece, você pode não aceitar muito bem esse tipo de coisa, _sentimento, _ás vezes é difícil pra mim, mas veja bem, eu me preocupo com você. –Kakashi pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke, incrivelmente ele não desviou. –Família, é uma palavra muito forte que eu não costumo usar, pense bem nisso.

Um floco de neve pairou no ar, Sasuke o viu flutuando até pousar no nome de Itachi.

Em seguida outros vieram, dançando acima de suas cabeças.

-Sakura adora neve. –Kakashi ergueu a mão que estava no ombro de Sasuke, para tocar um floco. –Falando nela, a ceia deve estar linda.

Kakashi desapareceu numa lufada de ar, como de costume.

.

Sakura estava feliz.

(Talvez estivesse mais, se _todos_ estivessem presentes).

Ela agradecia numa prece silenciosa por seus amigos estarem vivos.

-O teme não vem? –Naruto a interrogou, tirando-a de seus devaneios. –Heim? Heim "ttebayo?

-Não sei.

Forçou um sorriso, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

.

Sasuke não compareceu.

Olhou para o bolo que estava quase no fim_; Talvez ele esteja ocupado, _ela pensou.

* * *

><p><strong>FleuryMaloy <strong>muuuito obrigada por ler e comentar, isso me anima demais! Estou deixando minha imaginação fluir, vamos ver no que dá HUAHUSHUSHUS espero que aproveite esse capitulo

**Geropi **é que eu tive muuuitos problemas quando postava fanfics grandes, eu não conseguia imaginar mais depois de um tempo, então resolvi fazer nesse formato, na minha mente, de qualquer jeito cada one que eu posto já dá um fim saca kk? Só essa que eu postei que vai ter uma segunda parte. Muuuito obrigada :D

**gaspanic**, olá :3 beem eu até tinha umas fanfics jogadas pelo ffnet e derivados, mas desisti delas :/


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Resiliência (SF):**

Combinação de fatores que proporcionam ao ser humano condições para enfrentar e superar problemas e adversidades sem entrar em surto psicológico.

.

**Parte II**

.

Estava parada em frente à porta, encarando-a na esperança de que se abrisse sem a sua intromissão.

Era em torno de três da manhã quando resolveu que daria aquele último pedaço de bolo a Sasuke, entretanto, lembrou-se de que o Uchiha odiava doce.

Respirou fundo, pensando se aquilo era uma boa ideia.

Ergueu o braço e tocou levemente na porta, o som ressoou mais alto do que esperava no corredor do apartamento.

Esperou um tempo, mas ninguém abriu a porta.

Do outro lado, Sasuke a espiava através do olho mágico.

Chegou a pegar na maçaneta, mas hesitou.

Viu Sakura agachando-se e depositando algo em frente a sua porta e em seguida indo embora.

Esperou um tempo até que pudesse ter certeza de que ela não voltaria, abriu a porta e viu uma pequena cesta, pegou-a levando para o interior de seu apartamento.

Dentro da cesta havia tomates frescos, um pedaço de bolo, comida e um bilhete.

"_Eu sei que você odeia doces, mas é uma tradição comer bolo no natal! _

_Mas para te alegrar deixei tomates e também um pouco de comida que sobrou na ceia._

_Foi muito difícil guardar já que Chouji e Naruto estavam lá, espero que você goste. _

_Feliz Natal! _

_H. Sakura"._

Sasuke pegou um dos tomates mordendo-o, _tão delicioso._

Fazia tempos que a comida não tinha mais gosto, que as cores desbotaram.

Passara a noite em claro meditando sobre como a sua vida havia ruído gradativamente.

As escolhas que traçaram caminhos, o transformando em algo que nem ele mesmo reconhecia mais.

Era uma amargura tão espessa.

Um arrependimento sem proporções.

Mas aquele tomate tinha gosto.

Aquele sorriso tinha cor.

Não somente Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi não haviam desistido.

Ate mesmo depois do que ele tentara fazer.

Um centelho de luz iluminou algo nele, que o fez tremer de uma forma boa.

-Feliz Natal. – Ele murmurou, em meio a um sorriso agradecido.

* * *

><p>Feliz Natal (atrasado), queria ter postado antes, mas a minha inspiração meio que me deixou na mão rs<br>Espero que você gostem desse capitulo :D


	5. Chapter 5

_A Milayne Brambila, obrigada pelo apoio!_

_Espero que gostem do capitulo._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Malaxofobia****(s.f.);**

Medo de amar. Aversão aos jogos amorosos, à sedução. Aversão a métodos de sedução pré-concebidos, optando quase sempre pela sinceridade direta.

.

Era um gênio de Q.I super elevado e deveria ser glorificada de pé por ter pensado em escrever aquele bilhete, - caso o Uchiha não a atendesse.

Já era madrugada e ele supostamente poderia estar dormindo.

-_Mas é natal_. –Resmungou para o nada.

Tropeçou sobre o próprio pé e chutou um punhado de neve que se acumulava sobre o chão, não sabia se deveria estar aliviada ou entristecida.

Ou sentindo-se estúpida.

Aquelas doses de saque ainda rondavam sua mente.

Talvez, _só talvez_ a bebida tivesse lhe falado coisas que Sakura não deveria ter ouvido, afinal que diabos de ideia eram essa de sair no meio de uma nevasca de madrugada para entregar comida para uma pessoa que mal a olhava nos olhos.

Quando chegou a casa e deitou-se, sentiu ainda pior.

Como o encararia?

Sasuke poderia achar que ela era algum tipo estranho de _stalker._

Adormeceu com a ideia de que se tivesse uma oportunidade, daria uma paulada na cabeça do Uchiha para que ele se esquecesse desse incidente.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke era conhecido por muitas coisas, uma delas era o seu asco por doces e paixão inigualável por tomates.

O bolo (meio destruído, talvez pelos ataques ferozes de Chouji) o encarava.

"_Feliz Natal" _ele se lembrou da frase escrita por Sakura, estranhamente a voz dela vinha em sua mente e um sorriso.

Respirou mais fundo do que o normal e passou o dedo sobre o glace branco.

Encarou aquele negócio como se fosse o próprio demônio encarnado.

Levou um pedacinho a boca e mastigou, engoliu e estava _satisfeito_.

.

.

_Dia 27 de Dezembro._

_._

Havia muitos livros e pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa, nenhum era de romance, afinal, quem precisa de romance quando se tem vísceras e órgãos para se estudar.

Devorava as palavras, fazia anotações e divertia-se no seu mundinho.

Estava tão focada, que levou um susto quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

Irritada mandou que a pessoa entrasse, e surpreendeu-se com um grande arregalar de olhos quando viu que Uchiha Sasuke adentrava em seu escritório.

-Olá...?

Sasuke se aproximou, analisando todos os pergaminhos e livros espalhados em cima da mesa, deixou a cesta sobre uma cadeira.

_-Hn._

Sakura entendeu aquilo como um "oi".

-Sem querer parecer mal educada, o que faz aqui?

Ele apontou para a cesta sem fita-la.

-Não parece óbvio?

Rubor.

Sakura era um todo rosa naquele momento, olhando para todos os lados em busca de uma saída.

-Ah, sim. –Balbuciou. –Eu. _Er_. Bem, desculpe o incômodo.

-Incômodo?

-É, fui tarde a sua casa, não deveria ter feito isso. –Deu uma risada nervosa. –Na verdade eu nunca deveria ir lá, né?

_-Hn. _–Sasuke grunhiu ignorando-a, como de costume. –Estudando?

-Sim, tempo livre. –Sorriu sem graça, erguendo as anotações e a caneta. –Há boatos de que sou _workaholic_, mas realmente desprezo essa palavra, eu apenas amo o que eu faço! Adoro estudar o corpo humano e aprofundar...

Sakura interrompeu o que estava falando esperando que Sasuke estivesse revirando os olhos e preparando-se para falar mais um "_tsk_", "_hm_", "_você fala muito_" ou _"irritante_" e lhe dando as costas.

Mas não, seus olhares se cruzaram de um jeito _estranho._

_Vermelho._

_Sangue._

_Quente_

O silêncio preencheu todos os cantos daquela sala, ao ponto de se tornar constrangedor.

Ambos evitaram se olhar diretamente.

E de repente os segundos tornaram-se um _tic tac_ eterno e barulhento.

Sasuke virou um vulto desaparecendo num bater alto de porta.

Deixando Sakura atônita, boquiaberta e confusa.

Piscou muitas vezes até perceber que estava novamente sozinha.

-_O... Que?  
><em>


End file.
